1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, and in more particular, to a video signal magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional VTR has two tape feeding modes, one is a standard speed mode and the other is a one-third speed mode having a recording time period extended three times longer than that of the standard speed mode. In the one-third speed mode (referred to as "EP mode" hereinafter), there is used a magnetic head for the EP mode forming a track pattern having a track width reduced one-third of that of a standard speed mode head, enabling to record and reproduce a video signal at the tape feeding speed reduced to one third of the speed in the standard mode.
FIG. 7 shows a head arrangement of a conventional VTR in which a pair of standard mode heads 1 and 2 and another pair of EP mode heads 3 and 4 are mounted on a rotating drum 5, where the head members of each head pair are arranged in opposite directions at an angle of 180 degrees with respect to the rotating axis of the drum 5. A video signal is recorded as magnetic patterns on a magnetic tape 6.
FIG. 8 shows a recording track pattern when in the standard speed mode where the recording track width is approximately 58 .mu.m.
Also, FIG. 9 shows a recording track pattern when in the EP mode where the recording track width is approximately 19 .mu.m.
The signal to be recorded on a magnetic tape is a composition signal formed by multiplexing in frequency a frequency-modulated luminance signal and a down-converted chrominance signal, and the frequency allocation of the composition signal is generally indicated as shown in FIG. 3 the description of which is referred to later.
In a conventional VTR, however, when recording a video signal in a simulcast for broadcasting an identical program in both a conventional common broadcasting system and a high definition broadcasting system, the conventional VTR can only record the video signal in the conventional common broadcasting system (referred to as "common video signal" hereinafter), which means that the conventional VTR cannot record the video signal in the high definition broadcasting system (referred to as "high definition video signal" hereinafter) having an image quality higher than that of the common video signal.